Todas As Letras do Amor
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Vintre e três letras, vinte e três peças, e nenhuma imagem. Drabble-collection, DG, pós-DH.
1. Notas da Autora

**A título de esclarecimento:**

Isso não é uma fic, não exatamente. É um conjunto de drabbles. cada "capítulo" têm exatamente UM parágrafo, com mais ou menos 100 palavras. Eles não estão em ordem cronológica, e sim em ordem alfabética. Cada drabble representa uma das letras do alfabeto, do A ao Z.

A idéia inicial é postar um capítulo por dia -- em um total de 23 dias. Nada além disso, nada aquém disso também.

Espero que aproveitem.


	2. Abstrata

**Abstrata:**

Não era uma coisa fixa, nunca tinha sido. Ao menos, não tinham planejado que fosse, mas subitamente todos os dias seus pés os levavam a mesmo lugar, a mesma torre, as desculpas nunca razoáveis, e em algum momento, vieram os beijos que não eram beijos, eram mágoas. Não era carinho, era raiva, vingança, era desejo, e não era absolutamente nenhuma dessas coisas. Era a resposta e a pergunta, na mesma forma, no mesmo prato, a caça e o caçador, correndo em círculos enquanto os olhos cinza miravam os castanhos antes de um beijo. Era o inexplicável, o insensível, o incompreensível, o intocável, que só podia ser apreendido quanto experimentado. Era a dor e a benção, todos os lados em um só. Tudo porque os beijos eram mágoas.

**Nota da Autora: **Esse capítulo é dedicado à Guta, quem me deu a palavra base. E foi aí que tudo _Aconteceu. _xD


	3. Belo

**Belo:**

Não havia mais beleza no mundo naquele tempo. Os gramados pareciam ressecados pelo frio que nunca realmente ia embora do castelo, secando as folhas, os cabelos e a pele de todos os habitantes. Não havia nada para se admirar em toda a tortura, a supremacia do sangue, a instituição da ordem que sua família tinha sonhado tanto. Mas havia algo, inevitavelmente atraente, inexplicavelmente gracioso, nos olhos castanhos cheios de dor e dúvida de Ginevra. A falta de brilho presente a cada olhar mantinham alguma beleza em Hogwarts, ainda que através da melancolia.

**Nota da Autora: **Esse capítulo é dedicado à memória da Flora, que foi a primeira a me fazer ver beleza em melancolia. Sentimos sua falta, sempre.


	4. Coragem

**Coragem:**

Ela teve que admirar sua coragem quando você resolveu ficar no castelo – por mais que fosse do lado oposto. Você não precisava disso, não ficaria, não tinha nada a ganhar e tudo a perder. Mas você ficou – como sabia que ela ficaria – e presenciou todos os horrores que ela e outros tantos, deixou-se ser salvo pelo Santo Potter, viu um suposto amigo morrer no fogo, descobriu-se dono da varinha mais poderosa do mundo. Viu seu Lord morrer, sua tia ser morta pela mãe dela, seus pais correndo como loucos arriscando tudo para garantir sua integridade. Depois disso, ela jamais poderia dizer que não havia coragem em seu sangue. Estava no seu sangue, como no dela, e no de todos que escolheram participar daquela noite por qualquer motivo.

**Nota da Autora**: Para a Pichi, por Sereníssima.


	5. Dom

**Dom:**

Ela não disse uma palavra à seu favor, nem ele quis que ela dissesse. Foi Potter, mais uma vez, quem lhe deu o maior dom que poderia esperar: a liberdade. Três vezes, uma ao lhe livrar da Varinha Maldita, uma ao livrar a todos do Lord, e outra ao livrar sua família de Azkaban. A única liberdade que ele não poderia te dar era a alforria dos beijos da ruiva, de seus cabelos luminosos, olhares, nem mesmo quando ele a tomou como esposa. Ele te libertou dos beijos, mas nunca da memória, do cheiro, do gosto que ela tinha lhe apresentado. Esse dom, nem mesmo o menino-que-sobreviveu poderia te dar. Nem mesmo Ginevra.

**Nota da Autora**: Ao Macarrão, pela perda da liberdade.


	6. Esquina

**Esquina:**

O primeiro reencontro, depois da guerra, foi em uma esquina. Da mesma forma que a Batalha de Hogwarts tinha feito a vida de todos mudarem, a vida dos dois também mudou ao se encontrarem naquele lugar. Ela deu uma risadinha – irônica – e acenou com a cabeça. Ele reconheceu sua presença, no olhar, no cabelo, no movimento, mas em nenhum momento disse qualquer palavra. Não havia nada mais entre eles, na verdade, nunca tinha havido. Continuaram seu caminho, cada um para um lado, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, que não tinham se tocado, que não tinham mentido, que não estavam ainda fingindo.

**Nota da Autora: **Para Kollynew, que me deu a esquina :)


	7. Forma

**Forma**

Ele gravou todas as formas dela com seus dedos, conforme eles passeavam pelo corpo ora coberto, ora desnudo da ruiva. Ele lembrava de todas as sardas, todas as cicatrizes, todos os calos em suas mãos. Ela também o conhecia em todas as partes, os dedos passeavam infinitamente pelo peito cortado de Draco, as marcas que jamais iriam embora em sua vida. Ambos tinham marcas da guerra, viviam em torno da guerra, a despeito da guerra, e com medo da guerra. Eles fugiam dela com beijos, abraços, e carinhos que não eram realmente um para o outro, mas apenas para alguém que estava ali, no lugar onde desejavam ter outras pessoas. Passeavam os dedos um pelo outro, decorando as imperfeições, e dizendo que não era nada.

**Nota da Autora:** Desculpem pelos dias sem fic -- eu estive fora de casa no imenso feriado prolongado do Rio de Janeiro. Esse capítulo é dedicado ao Macarrão, que me deu a palavra, como a maior parte das palavras usadas, mas que tem tanto a ver com esse drabble em particular.


	8. Gravidade

**Gravidade**

Não tinha sido sério, ou significativo. Tinha sido uma forma de escapar, de fingir que tudo que estava errado não era de verdade. Mas ele temeu quando viu o rosto de Potter em sua sala, desfigurado e marcado, o irmão dela quase irreconhecível, e Granger gritando sob tortura. Temeu tomar uma posição, sem saber se iria machucar mais a ele ou a ela aquela falta de atitude. Houve certa dose de alívio em ser desarmado, não ter o que fazer, não ser mais questionado. Então, pensou que ela devia estar em casa, e à salvo da loucura que seguiria aquela fuga, a perseguição, e poderia ainda ser protegida. Também sabia, naquele momento, que não tornaria a sentir seus beijos, ou suas formas, ou seus toques.

**Nota da Autora:** Para a Alix Lima, que fica me aturando no MSN.


	9. Herói

**Herói**

Ela tinha desejado o herói por toda a vida, e aquilo não tinha nem como ser questionado. Mas também o desejara, para machucá-lo, para se punir, para evitar pensar em como não tinha podido lutar. Eram gratificações opostas, pois sabia que dominava Draco através de impulsos, que magoava Harry que a tinha deixado, que estava sendo infantil e mimada. Ao mesmo tempo, ela conseguia resistir a quebra total, e isso também fazia dela uma heroína.


	10. Idílico

**Idílico**

Não parecia, nunca, ser de verdade. Era um sonho, uma mentira, uma fantasia, e entretanto era real. Tinha cheiro, gosto, som, presença. Tinha olhares, mentiras, falsidade e verdade, de tantos jeitos que não poderia descrever. Tinha os lábios uns sobre os outros, as mãos sobre a pele, o sabor agridoce de pecado. Tinha o suor dos dois misturado de forma que era igualmente santa e inaceitável, o sangue que ela derramou sobre seu corpo, a entrega inegável e inesquecível. Mas não poderia, nunca ser real, porque eram apenas sonhos e mentiras.

**Nota da Autora**: Para Christy, nunca real.


	11. Jasmins

**Jasmin**

Ginevra tinha decidido por decorar seu casamento com jasmins. Aquilo soava ao mesmo tempo esperançoso e irônico: a pureza daquelas pétalas brancas há muito tempo não guardava mais a menor semelhança com a mulher que ela tinha se tornado. Não havia mais nela nada da pureza que deveria estar escondida por debaixo do véu, do vestido virginalmente branco, e no entanto, ele sabia que era a forma dela de pedir perdão, de se fazer novamente pura. Draco sabia que ela jamais tinha sido pura, que seu próprio pai tinha uma dose de culpa nisso. Ao mesmo tempo o cheiro afrodisíaco das flores no ar tinham em sua essência algo do encanto dela, da graça feminina que em cada um de seus movimentos, da sensualidade nata que vinha da forma como ela andava. Mas a pureza, a brancura, a simplicidade, ele sabia, tinha se perdido quando tinham se deixado levar para os braços um do outro.


	12. Lençois

**Lençol**

Uma vez, e apenas uma vez, tinham passado a noite juntos. Apenas uma delas, em que o perfume cítrico dela tinha se misturado ao dele, presos em todos os lençóis velhos e gastos, nas cortinas da cama, nas fronhas. Os corpos nus, suados e exaustos tinham se deixado ficar, a despeito do perigo, da imprudência, da falta de sentido de se abandonar ao sono ao lado do inimigo. Eles não temeram a traição, não naquela noite. A guerra tinha acabado, o pesar era grande demais para ambos, os sonhos destruídos, o futuro alterado, e nisso eram iguais. Eram perdedores e vencedores, livres e punidos, e no silêncio e na mentira sabiam que podiam se entender e se encontrar. Pela última vez, antes que a mudança no mundo chegasse a eles também, com o novo amanhecer, sem a sombra que os unia.


	13. Memória

**Memória:**

Não era nada, além disso, uma lembrança. Não havia mais vida, cor, toque, nada. Apenas a recordação do nunca tinha sido um relacionamento. Aquilo não era verdade, nada era real, a não ser seu final. A perda inexplicável de algo intocável, algo que transcendia as sensações, sentimentos e palavras que nunca tinham trocado de verdade, deixando que tudo entre eles fosse uma cortina de fumaça, o segredo por detrás das brumas que enchiam o corujal toda noite naquele inverno. A verdade por detrás dos insultos acalorados e beijos fingidos.

**Nota da Autora:** Para a Pichi, que me deu a palavra, e o primeiro drabble da série.


	14. Negro

**Negro:**

Tudo era escuridão e dor, as passagens vazias da escola, os corpos já recolhidos. A festa era honesta, mas não mudava a perda. Havia mágoa, mais que nunca, nos olhos da ruiva. Nem uma palavra, um gesto, uma lembrança, nada que mostrasse que todo o sofrimento não havia sido em vão. Nada que mostrasse que ele, Harry, ainda a desejava, ainda a procuraria. Nem um conforto, não dele ao menos, para a morte sem sentido de Fred. Todos estavam espalhados, dormindo em algum lugar, e apenas seus passos soavam pela escola, até que aqueles olhos acinzentados tinham encontrado os seus. Ele a abraçara – honestamente, ao menos uma vez – e ela finalmente tinha chorado, deixando o pesar esvair para dentro dela, procurando consolo em carinhos sexuais que nunca poderiam realmente aliviar a falta que sentiria do irmão, ou o descaso do ex-namorado.


	15. Ônus

**Ônus:**

Até na liberdade, havia perda. Uma obrigação vazia, de repetir as mesmas coisas a cada manhã, até o julgamento. Era quase irreal demais para ser verdade, como uma volta à infância, como se nada daquele terror tivesse tocado sua vida. Tudo era igual, sem a sombra em torno de si, e isso também o assustava. Cada passo em direção a liberdade, o dever para com a família, a obrigação assumida com o Lord, a proteção que não poderia ter negado, o assassinato não cometido, eram folhas de chumbo puxando seu corpo para baixo, para o negrume. E não havia nem mais a beleza melancólica de Ginevra para sustentar seu próprio pesar, ainda que ela estivesse presente e seus olhos brilhassem em sua direção, falavam de esperança de uma forma que ele sabia que nunca poderia ter.


	16. Paralelo

**Paralelo**

Eram ao mesmo tempo semelhantes e diferentes, em todo e cada aspecto. Tinham em comum, principalmente, a fuga, embora justamente essa se desse de forma oposta. Mas nada poderia desfazer a imensa igualdade entre a pureza das famílias ou a distância inegável do comportamento a respeito do assunto. Eram branco e negro, complementares e ao mesmo tempo opostos. Como dois caminhos que nunca se cruzariam, a luz dela incompreensível em suas sombras, e os vãos escuros intocados pela luminosidade pura que vinha dos cabelos vermelhos da garota.


	17. Quadrante

**Quadrante**

Eles poderiam ter lutado para ficarem juntos – mas juntos não existiam, de qualquer forma. Era apenas conveniência, medo, armadura, nunca entrega. A não ser naquela noite, após todas as perdas, nunca tinham tido a menor intimidade de mentes ou espíritos. Nada mais natural do que procurar pontos de encontro, uma divergência qualquer onde pudessem se apoiar. Algo ao mesmo tempo oposto e semelhante aos detalhes da vida dos dois, e foi essa a primeira coisa que Draco viu em Astoria. A loira era toda pureza, simplicidade, a malicia velada de mulher no corpo de menina, mas carregava no olhar a mesma tristeza impagável que ele vira tantas vezes em Ginevra.


	18. Revés

**Revés**

Não lhe pareceu muito promissor quando descobriu que a namorada tinha decidido quebrar com os padrões da Alta Sociedade e "trabalhar" mesmo estando enamorada a um Malfoy. Astoria ria, e dizia que esporte não era esforço, que ela amava jogar, mas Draco odiava ter que acompanhá-la, a cada jogo, e ver a loira voar ao lado da ruiva que tinha sido sua fuga durante a guerra. As duas se entendiam perfeitamente bem, voavam juntas, marcavam juntas, e a torcida do Holyhead Harpies as amava. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia uma comparação injusta, entre as semelhanças e diferenças das duas mulheres que ele tinha tido na vida e que não conseguia escapar, a cada jogo, a cada movimento, a cada sorriso.


	19. Sorriso

**Sorriso**

Já a tinha visto sorrir em diversas ocasiões – especialmente depois de acertar a goles perfeitamente dentro do aro, em um ponto perfeito, uma artilheira maravilhosa e competente. Mas entre eles, não haviam sorrisos, ou gentilezas. Era tudo frio e claro, direto, rígido, uma necessidade ao invés de vontade. Não haviam lágrimas, também, ou nenhum movimento dos lábios particularmente interessantes, e embora sorrissem muito – sorrisos de deboche, escárnio, mágoa, irônia – eles não eram direcionados um ao outro, e sim ao mundo. Ele não sorria para ela, ou ela para ele, apenas sorriam para mostrar indiferença, desprezo, e nunca felicidade. Pois aquilo era simples, errado, e culposo, e nada tão pecaminoso poderia gerar alegria.


	20. Temor

**Temor**

Ele temeu a mágoa que sentiu quando descobriu que ela iria sair do time para ter uma família – como poderia fazer isso com Astoria? Seus sentimentos lhe pareciam confusos, mesmo conforme sua própria recém-casada esposa ria e dizia que não fazia sentido a irritação. Draco teve medo que ela descobrisse o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Ginevra – não fora nada, mas mulheres tem reações estranhas – e foi muito pior quando notou que a loira sempre soubera, sempre vira, e nunca temera. Ele temeu nunca mais ver beleza na melancolia, e ver luz em outros olhos que não os desprezados castanhos da mulher ruiva. Mas o temor foi ainda maior no dia em que ele fitou pela primeira vez os olhos de Scorpius, todas as possibilidades, todos seus erros, toda a sua tristeza transfigurada em alegria no olhar cinza do recém-nascido, e então ele temeu que tivesse finalmente encontrado a luz que tanto vira e fugira em Ginevra, através daquilo que a desprezara por fazer.


	21. Último

**Último**

O último verão em que Scorpius e Albus foram crianças em suas casas ficaria sempre na memória de ambos. O encontro casual na plataforma, os acenos, uma polidez fria que combinava perfeitamente com tudo que havia acontecido – nada que havia acontecido. Era o fim de uma era, o fim de uma fase da vida que tinha mudado e marcado ambos, embora para ela o peso fosse muito maior, dois anos depois, quando tinha deixado sua última filha para pegar o trem, acompanhada de perto pelos filhos de ambos que desconheciam tanto quanto seu pai o que houvera entre os dois. Era oposto, e idêntico, e fazia ambos desejarem que fossem novamente crianças.


	22. Vaidade

**Vaidade**

Foi com uma pontada surpresa que ela descobriu que seu filho do meio tinha sido mandado para a sonserina. Foi com o maior senso de ironia do universo que aceitou resignadamente a amizade entre o garoto que era seu filho e o pequeno filho de Draco, sabendo que não haveria o menor benefício em negar. Harry e o loiro tinham sido contra, discutido, tentado proibir, mas todo o efeito foi fazer os dois ainda mais apegados e obstinados. Ela se sentiu particularmente bem quando notou que era a única capaz de realmente lidar bem com aquilo, segurar ambas as famílias, evitar comentários públicos. A amizade entre Al e Scorpius alimentava sua imagem e sua vaidade, fazendo de sua escolha digna.


	23. Xeque

**Xeque**

Pareceu uma jogada de mestre quando viu pela primeira vez a diferença nos olhares de sua pequena filha para o loiro que parecia tanto com o pai. Uma forma do destino mudar todas as escolhas – seus filhos nunca seriam como eles dois. O que eles tinham era verdade, sentimento, honestidade, companheirismo... E completa falta de intimidade física. Os dois faziam o caminho inverso dos pais, e ela sabia, bem no fundo, que Scorpius e Lily jamais poderiam fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mas eles ainda fingiam, nas conversas delicadas, como se nada tivesse acontecido de semelhante, sob o olhar sorridente de Astoria e a confusão completa de Harry.


	24. Zonzóbulos

**Zonzóbulos**

Foi quando Scorpius e Lily resolveram casar que Ginny pela primeira vez pode realmente entender o que Luna queria dizer quando falava de zonzóbulos. Eles se encontraram na entrada da igreja, dando os braços como mandavam a tradição, e seguindo juntos em direção ao altar. Podia sentir a respiração tremula dele, tão nervoso quanto ela, como se fossem os dois a resolverem se casar. E pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, lhe ocorreu que tinham de fato tido algo em seu nada. Sua cabeça ficou em branco, o mundo girou, e ela andou, firme, embora toda sua mente se questionasse o que não havia sido.


End file.
